Rockhoppedude2
Rockhoppedude2 is a penguin who is currently in the ACP army. He has been in ACP for years, only 3 with the Nachoz. He is also a famous gutarist. Background Rockhoppedude2 was hatched somewhere below a tall mountain in 1977. One day, Herbert came and took his dad with him, and his dad never returned. His older sister (Perl: born in 1970), was then kidnapped then came back in 1980. He moved after 5 years after turning 3, then ran away from home. He walked around, looking for a place. Around 1990, he found Penguin Island. He passed by a nest, where Hat Pop was hatched, and kept moving. He found a tore-up bunny ears, and fixed it and wore it when he travelled up a hill. After the hill ended, he found a few steps. He walked in a Ninja-looking room, and say many other penguins with belts. "What is this place?" he asked. "Where were you born, knucklebrain?" a penguin asked. "I was born in Alaska." he responded. "Welcome to Club Penguin" the penguin murmured. "This is the Dojo. Ask Sensei if you can play Card Jitsu". He walked up to Sensei. They talked. After about 10 minutes after Sensei finished, he responded "Play Card Jitsu,you must." So he played for months. At midnight, he would be up, practising with Sensei or meditating. After 1 month, he became a ninja. He wore the ninja mask and the bunny ears everywhere he went. After a while, he moved out of the Dojo and found an igloo with a sign that said "For sale". He bought the igloo and bought a TV, a lamp, a clock, 2 couches for a bed (the rare orange couch) and stuff for a kitchen. After a few years, he bought a Penguin Band hoodie and light up shoes and wore them everywhere he went. One day, when he was entering the Ninja Hideout, his life changed forever. There were a few penguins in The Ninja Hideout. Everyone looked at him as he bowed at Sensei. "Who are you?" one penguin asked. "Rockhoppedude2" he said, very shyly. "I'm Hat Pop!" the penguin said with a smile. "I'm Snowman!" said another. "I'm Alexeedo!" said a third. Hat Pop, Snowman and Alexeedo became his friend,then they left and went into Hat Pop's igloo. "Lemon! Open this door!" Hat Pop said. "..." the puffle said. Lemon opened the door. "We are having a party!" Snowman said. Alexeedo hang up a party banner. Hat Pop put out at least 10 or 12 chairs and a bowl or 2 of chips and candy. Two penguins waddled in. "I am Rockhoppedude2" Rockhoppedude2 said. "I am TurtleShroom. And this is Zapwire" one of the 2 said. Then Hat Pop opened the door again. "This is Childpengu1 and ClubPenguinArchives" Hat Pop announced. "They are very friendly. The 8 friends played some bowling. Zapwire won. Then they watched a movie. Rockhoppedude2, Snowman and Zapwire sang to a song. Rockhoppedude2 was happy, and Lemon pranked the gang before they left. He smiled at Hat Pop and left. Then, he bought a black puffle named Flame. And Flame goes everywhere with him. But,one day,Flame ran away. He was devistated. But,he came along his cousins,Nala713 and Gary the Gaget Dude,somewhere in Club Penguin. He,along with Nala713,agreed to join GGD's army. Rhdude2 retired from ACP,and join GGD's army Trivia See also * New Club Penguin * Club Penguin Island * ZapWire * UnitedTerra * USA * Shadow Ninja * Snowpoint City Category:Characters Category:Character Users Category:GGD's Army